Your Eden
by Ami-hime
Summary: A forgotten city, a man with no ambition, the voice of an angel will rise above them all and heal forgotten wounds...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Trigun characters, and the song "Eden" is by Sarah Brightman.  
  
---------------  
  
A long forgotten city. A man with no motivation and the daughter of a dead priest. Fading memories of a broken time...the voice of an angel will rise above them all and heal past wounds...  
  
...your eden...  
  
---------------  
  
It happened over seventy-seven years ago. The final battle between two men, brothers and enemies. Meryl and Millie were gone; Vash had never returned and they had to leave. Meryl was married to a wealthy factory owner and they had three children. Sadly, they both died in a sandstorm that engulfed their car as they were on vacation. Millie went on living with her large family, and gave birth to the daughter of Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Not long after, she died. Some say of a broken heart.  
  
She was a beautiful girl her with parents' looks to suit her. She was sweet and always looked on the bright side, trying to make everyone happy. She had the voice of an angel and loved to sing. She never aged though; she didn't look a day over nineteen. And there was another side of her; a darker side that emerged with steely blue eyes and a voice like Knives...  
  
---------------  
  
He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling with a haunted, empty look in his aquamarine eyes. His blonde hair was messy and he hadn't shaved in days.  
  
"I have no motivation...." Vash murmured. He'd lost Meryl to another man and couldn't bear taking her away from her family. He's lost contact with Millie, and worse, he lost his brother. Rather than stay with the person he hated, Knives had decided to commit suicide. Vash came home to a morbid greeting. Not soon after, he cut himself off from the world. He lived alone by a deserted plant, and there he wasted away. Eating, crying, sleeping; an endless cycle. That is until he heard Eden...  
  
"Did you ever think of me as your best friend?" a girl's voice sang. Vash straightened up and looked out the window with wide eyes. A young girl with silky brown hair cut to her shoulder in layers with strands falling into her cobalt blue eyes was kneeling by the plant some hundred feet away, and she seemed to be watering the dirt around it. Her flared jeans were already faded and torn, the dirt and dust making them appear more worn, and her white tanktop was tight, hugging her curves in all the right places.  
  
"Did I ever think of you...I'm not complaining," she continued, her voice ringing with a hidden power. "I never tried to feel...I never tried to feel this vibration."  
  
Vash stood up and swiftly made his way out to the porch where he could watch her and listen to her more easily.  
  
"I never tried to reach, I never tried to reach your Eden...your Eden...your Eden." Her voice was heavenly and Vash felt as if he'd met her before, her eyes had a hauntingly beautiful memory of someone he once knew...  
  
"Did I ever think of you as my enemy? Did you ever think of me....I'm complaining. I never tried to feel, I never tried to feel this vibration...I never tried to reach, I never tried to reach your Eden..." She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Your Eden...your Eden...I never tried to feel," her voice softened as she slowly turned away from the plant. "...I never tried to....your Eden...."  
  
"Hey!" Vash called out, gripping the wooden pillar in his hand. The girl looked up quickly and for a split second, her eyes narrowed and became a steely blue as a dark look of anger and hatred contorted her face. But as soon as he blinked, the look was gone and was replaced with a sweet smile.  
  
"Hi," she called out, walking closer. Vash stared at her in awe.  
  
"You sing so beautifully," he praised. "Like an angel!"  
  
She giggled like a child and clasped her hands behind her back, "Thank you Mister Vash!"  
  
His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes widened as a memory of Millie Thompson flashed through his mind.  
  
"How...how do you know my name?" he asked stupidly. She smiled again; a different smile, it held another face...but whose...  
  
"Everyone knows you live here Mister Vash!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Do you always come up here and...do that?"  
  
"Yes, I like to water the plant...though technically it's not a real plant, I always liked the idea of people needing other people to survive...and I guess the plant is like a person. Oh, listen to me, I sound so dumb!" She laughed at herself and something inside of him stirred. He took a cautious step off the porch, closer to her.  
  
"Tell me, what's your name?" he asked carefully. She smiled at him, the same smile from before.  
  
"Eden. Eden Wolfwood."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
Thunk  
  
"M-Mister Vash!?"  
  
"I'm okay!...I think."  
  
Vash had fallen face first into Eden's body and she was now sprawled across the dusty ground with his face pressed against her chest. Her face was a bright red. He lifted his head and gave her a goofy grin as he pulled himself to his feet and then helped her up.  
  
"Sorry about that Eden."  
  
"Oh, it's fine. What made you fall?"  
  
"I knew your parents...but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't see how you can still be living."  
  
"Oh that, well, yeah I guess it is impossible for me to still be alive, huh? As soon as I turned nineteen, I just...stopped aging. No one could really explain it, of course Momma was already dead by then, she died when I was born."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay though. Momma said that Daddy once told her, when we die, we all go to Eden. That's why she named me!"  
  
"Oh." Vash blinked cutely. Eden nodded and ran a hand through her hair as the wind picked up slightly. Vash looked up at it too, and together they stood in a comfortable silence.  
  
"So Vash...did you miss me?" came a raspy voice. Vash's eyes widened and he turned to Eden slowly. Her eyes had turned an icy blue and she was grinning at him maniacally.  
  
"Kn-Knives!" Vash gasped, taking a step back away from the possessed Eden. She threw her head back and cackled.  
  
"Did you honestly think that you could get rid of me that easily!?" she demanded, still speaking as Knives. Vash just stared, frozen in shock. "It was the perfect plan...commit suicide and then use my spirit to posses the body of an infant!"  
  
"No...I-it can't be...!" Vash whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Oh can't it?" Eden taunted. "As long as I reside in this girl's body she will never age, just like you and me Vash...of course, the only way for us to die is to have our bodies completely destroyed...which I plan on doing to the both of us! I'LL BLOW YOU TO HELL VASH THE STAMPEDE!"  
  
"NO!" Eden shrieked, her eyes flashed back to cobalt and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "St-stop! Get out! Get out of my head!"  
  
"Stupid girl!" Knives hissed as Eden's eyes turned back to ice blue. "Don't fight me, its useless!"  
  
"I...won't....let you!!" Eden cried as she fell to her knees, her eyes swirling between cobalt and ice. She writhed in pain and screamed as she fought for control of her own body. Vash stood in shock, staring in horror as his brother and this girl fought. After what seemed like an eternity, Eden lay there panting for breath and all was still.  
  
"E-Eden...?" Vash asked slowly, unsurely. Eden looked up at him tiredly before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.  
  
---------------  
  
Meh. Hope you like it. Reviews.  
  
-Ami 


End file.
